


Untitled Ramblings

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU all about Jamie and Claire at different times of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled Ramblings

“Hello,” she said. “I believe you were looking for me.”

Jamie didn't know what to think of this brazen English lass. She was right he didn't know it but he had been looking for her, he had been searching his entire life and never knew what he was searching for until he met her.

“I'm sorry lass, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Have you been looking for me as well?”

Claire smile and look down blushing furiously. “No, but if I was, I only realize I had been now.”

Jamie smiled and reached out a hand beckoning her forward. She tentatively reached out her hand and grasped his. The heat and electricity that shot through her at his touch surprised her. No one had ever made her feel this way, not even Frank. Who was this man?

Jamie's insides felt like they were on fire and simultaneously doing somersaults. This strange woman made him feel like you could do anything.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee or tea…or…if that's not your thing something else?” Jamie stuttered. 

Claire nodded, “I would love a cup of tea. do you know a good café where we can find some? I'm afraid I've just arrived and I'm not familiar with this place.”

Jamie grinned from ear-to-ear happy to help, “Oh, aye, Sassenach, I ken a place just fine that will be perfect for a shared pot of tea. It's down the road a little ways,” he hesitated not wanting to assume she'd be willing to walk in the rain. “ Are you okay with that? It's maybe two kilometers, but I ken if ye’d prefer to drive than walk...”

“I don't mind walking,” Claire said squeezing his hand tight. “The rain never really bothered me. Besides I have an umbrella and perfect company to escort me. You don't mind walking do you?”

Jamie squeezed her hand back, “No, mo nighean donn, I think a walk is exactly what I need.”

The couple walked down the dreary lane, hand-in-hand, smiling and laughing the entire way. The inhabitants of the small town walked about with knowing smiles. They watched the couple with intense interest, waiting to see if the lad would try to steal a kiss. They could already tell that these two had more love between them than most couples do. They didn't know the young couple had only just met that day for the very first time, but it didn't matter because the love shared between them was palpable and plain as day for everyone to see. 

The young couple arrived at Mrs. Baird's Books and Tea Cafe. The rush of hot air that escaped the building when Jamie opened the door felt incredible to the frozen pair. They both shook themselves off and deposited the bright yellow umbrella in the umbrella stand beside the door. Jamie quickly ushered Claire to his favorite spot in the corner nook squeezed in beside a big bay window and a cozy bookshelf. The chair was a big blue crushed velvet plush love-seat perfect for two. Claire blushed again as Jamie quickly rushed off to the counter to order his favorite pot of tea and plate of biscuits. 

She gazed longingly out the window, a secret smile across her face. She couldn't believe what she had done when she packed up all of her bags and just left... everything! Frank, her job at the hospital, London, and the future that it held—a future she did not want. 

Something told her to go to Scotland, so she took a risk and went with her gut. So far her gut had not led her astray. The charming red-headed Scot, whose name she still didn't know, was worth it all. He was the first person to treat her with kindness and not expect anything in return. She'd only known him a short while, but that was all the time she needed to know this man was different. 

Jamie fumbled his way through the small cafe back to where the beautiful Sassenach sat waiting for him. Him. He couldn’t believe his luck or the blessing he had been given. He didn’t know her name; nor did he care, she was his Sassenach, his nighean donn. He smiled as he grew closer to her, her own smile soft, tugging at the corner of her lips. He felt his heart race. 

He sat down beside her and grabbed a cup of tea, presenting it to her. She blushed and accepted it, their fingers brushing up against each other. He nearly dropped the cup at the contact. 

“I—” He cleared his throat. “I hope ye don’t mind, but I had them put a spoonful of honey to the pot.”

Taking a sip, Claire smiled at how adorable this man could be. “It’s perfect.”

He smiled, a boyish grin that made her insides flutter. 

“I feel silly asking this,” she said nervously, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. He nodded in encouragement. “What’s your name?”

He let out a laugh. “It’s James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser.” He said with a cheeky wink. “But ye can call me Jamie.”

“Well, Jamie, I’m Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. Normally I would say call me Claire, but I quite like what you’ve been calling me.”

Jamie flushed from chest to forehead. “Aye, well would ye prefer mo nighean donn or Sasseanch?”

“Both.” They both smiled.

The two young, soon-to-be lovers enjoyed the rest of their tea and biscuits with laughter and perfect conversation.


	2. Untitled Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my beta and friend @OutlandishChridhe

Sweat dripped down my face in the summer heat as Murtagh and I walked through the crowded streets of Paris. Jamie was in a meeting. A meeting he said that could ‘Change the future of Fraser Imports forever!’ It was also the only reason we were in France. His cousin Jared decided that he wanted in on Jamie’s business, to add to the products he could sell. What I knew of Jared Fraser was that he was a flamboyant, eccentric, wine-aholic who drank more of his stock than he sold; but Jamie was hopeful for this deal, so I would try to be as well. Although it was hard when eight, nearly nine months pregnant and unable to be comfortable no matter what I was doing.

“Easy lass. Do we need to stop at the cafe on the corner to let ye rest?” Murtagh asked me, concern lacing his voice.

“Yes, please Murtagh. That would be fantastic. I would love a glass of water or decaf tea if they have it. Oh! And a chocolate--no cherry--no custard--no straw--”

“I get it lass, decaf tea and a pastry of any sort, aye?” Murtagh laughed.

I blushed and nodded sheepishly, _damn pregnancy cravings_.

Murtagh patted my knee and turned to go in the little shop. I sat admiring the sights and sounds of Rue de l'Ancienne Comédie from Le Procope, St Germain des Prés. So many people were laughing, talking, or strolling down the street. I smiled and rubbed my bump, thankful for the small life that was doing their own strolling around inside.

“Easy little one, I’ll get you some food shortly. Just as soon as Uncle Murtagh comes back you’ll have something.” I whispered affectionately.

I pulled out my phone to check and see if Jamie had messaged; nothing from him but Ellen sent an email. _Probably wants to know the gender of the baby… again._ I shook my head and opened the message.

**_Claire,_ **

**_Darling daughter how are you? Is Brian’s nephew treating you alright? I just wanted to know when you and Jamie were planning on coming home? I have so many ideas for the bairn’s nursery here at the family estate. Are you sure you don’t want a particular theme for the wean? A boys room with firetrucks or a little princess palace?_ **

**_I know the two of you said you wanted to keep it a secret but I really must know! At least let me help set up the new house for you! You really shouldn’t be around the paint fumes. Just tell me the theme and the name and we’ll add cute little details to the walls!_ **

**_With Love,_ **   
**_Your Darling Mother-in-Law_ **

I let out a snort at the same time Murtagh arrived back.

“What was that for? The lad cracking jokes at ye again?” He asked handing me my iced tea.

“No, it’s Ellen. She’s quite persistent with wanting to know the gender of the baby. Jamie and I haven’t told her or anyone else the gender. I wanted it to be a surprise for the day we bring our little one home.”

I looked up at Murtagh who had a twinkle in his eye and a smirk under his grizzled beard.

“No! He told you?” I said exasperated.

“Aye, not on purpose mind ye. He was staring at the little print out intently one day at the workshop and I glanced over his shoulder. So you’re really not going to tell anyone?”

I sighed. “No, because then people will ask what name we’ve chosen. We’ve just now started discussing names, and we can’t agree on anything! The name I like and the name Jamie likes are so different from each other, I don’t know what we’re going to do. This one is going to be here and soon.”

“Aye, I ken you’re troubled, but dinna fash, it’ll all work out in the end.” He sat down and pushed a tray towards me. “Here, ye look as though ye could use some sustenance.”

I looked down and my eyes went wide. “Oh my!”

Murtagh laughed. “I told the waitress that my niece was pregnant and couldna decide on which pastry she wanted, so for the price of two she gave me all the different kinds she had.” Murtagh shrugged.

“Seems you may have an admirer if she gave you such a deal on these.”

The tips of his ears pinked. “Naw, she was just bein’ kind.”

I forced back a smile and took a drink of the tea. “If you say so.”

The pastries were delicious, I managed to eat all but one. The scent of the cinnamon and apples made my stomach roll. Murtagh took the opportunity to ‘save me’ from the horrible thing, by eating it in three bites.

“Where to now lass?” He asked me, brushing stray bits of pastry from his beard and shirt.

“How about the A2Z Art Gallery? I saw that on one of the maps and I’d love to browse the local art.” I said content, feeling the baby stretch and settle down after all the food I consumed.

“Sounds wonderful,” Murtagh replied, though I couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

The gallery was tiny, but beautiful. I wandered from piece to piece, admiring the beauty and talent of the creations. Just as I was looking at a sculpture based on the Jacobite Rebellion of 1745, an odd popping sensation hit me and I felt my knees go weak. A rush of fluid fell down my legs. _Oh God! Not now, not here! Oh please not now!_

“Murtagh!” I yelled and multiple people around me shushed me.

“Murtagh!” I called again, he came running, his eyes going wide when he saw the puddle of clear liquid mixed with blood.

“Christ lass, is it the bairn?”

I nodded, his face went pale.

“No! You cannot pass out on me Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser! You need to get me to a hospital and call my husband, now!” I commanded, feeling the first of the contractions hit me. I groaned in pain.

“Oh, Christ! Yes I’ll get ye to where ye need to be.” He picked me up and carried me out the door, not bothering to tell the workers that a pool of bodily fluids now coated their floors.

Luck was on our side, a cab was sitting outside the building waiting for a fare. Murtagh clumsily said in French what was happening and the cabbie smiled ushering us into his car.

In the car Murtagh called Jamie.

“He’s not answering lass.”

“Call--him---again--until--he--does!” I panted out.

I groaned as the car sped down the streets making turns too sharp for me to stay upright.

Murtagh cursed beside me.

“Try the office---oh!---See if they’ll get you through to him!”

Murtagh nodded and tried.

“The damn receptionist won’t let me through saying ‘Mr. Fraser is not to be bothered.’” Murtagh said in a high-pitch, horrible French accent, drawing out a ‘z’ in Fraser.

“We are here Madame and Monsieur!” The cabbie said. “Congratulations and good luck!”

“Thank--oh--you.” I replied as Murtagh shoved a wad of bills into the cabbie’s face.

Inside the nurses rushed me to the nearest birthing room and began the preparations. Murtagh was not allowed back.

“I--need--my--husband!” I cried through a contraction.

“Is he the man with the beard?” the nurse asked in English. I shook my head.

“No, that’s my--ugh!--husband’s uncle.”

“That man is family?”

I nodded unable to speak. “I will have him call for your husband, madame. Try to relax.”

I scoffed at the idea of relaxing.

A doctor came in to check on the progression. “Mrs. Fraser?” She asked.

I nodded. “My name is Doctor Hildegarde and I’ll be helping you with your birth today.”

Her English was flawless with only a slight French accent detectable. I nodded at her again and breathed out a thanks.

“Your contractions are very close together. I’m just going to take look, oui?”

I nodded again. When she sat up, she turned behind her and grabbed a mask and gown.

“What? What is it?” I asked in hysterics.

“It is time for your baby to come, Madame Fraser. On the next contraction I need you to push.” Dr. Hildegarde said calmly.

“N-n-no! It’s too early! I’m not ready! My husband isn’t here!” I cried.

She shook her head, “The babe is ready, so is your body. Your husband will be here shortly so do not worry. It’s time.”

I felt the contraction and pushed.

What felt like hours later, with searing pain rippling through me the doctor yelled stop.

“I need to clear the babe’s airways and turn their shoulders. Do not push!”

I panted and gripped the railing of the bed.

“Ok, Madame Fraser, push again. Your child will be here soon!” She encouraged.

I bared down and just as the cry of the baby filled the room, the slam of the door and a frantic Jamie appeared.

“Claire!”

“Jamie!” I sighed in relief as both the pressure was gone and the comforting presence of my husband arrived.

I felt him smooth my hair back and kiss my temple.

“I’m so sorry, mo nighean donn! I’m so sorry.”

“You’re here now, that’s what matters. Go check? Please go check on our baby.”

Tears filled Jamie’s eyes. He smiled and nodded, kissed my lips then went to the other side of the room. He walked back with a small bundle in his arms.

“Do you have a name for the babe or shall we just say, ‘Baby Fraser’ for now?” A nurse asked.

Looking down at the baby the name we couldn’t decide fit perfectly. A combination of two choices we both wanted. Jamie saw my look and nodded.

“Aye, we have a name.” Jamie told the nurse and she smiled, and filled out the name card.

After I was cleaned up and moved to a recovery room, Jamie called Murtagh back.

“Ach! Look at that hair!” Murtagh exclaimed, tears falling into his beard as he surveyed the newest member of our family.

“It’s beautiful and so curly, just like Claire’s.” Jamie said smiling, holding an iPad out from him.

The facetime call rang and rang. Jenny was the one to answer.

“Brother!” She greeted smiling. “Where are ye?”

“Jenny can ye go get Mam, Da, Ian, and Lamb?” Jamie asked. “I’ll tell ye all at once, aye?”

“Aye.” She replied warily and called the family in to gather around the phone.

“Jamie! Did the deal go well? How’s Jared?” His father asked.

“Da, I’ll tell ye more about that later. For now I want to share something else with ye.”

“Where are you, my boy? And where is Claire?” Lamb asked looking confused.

I smiled and spoke up. “I’m here Uncle Lamb, but we are in the hospital.”

Before they could speak or ask too many questions, I grabbed my baby from Murtagh.

“Family, we would like you to meet, Fergus Henry Malcolm Fraser, our son.”


End file.
